NONE
NONE
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a supporting device for containers. More particularly, this invention relates to a support rack for large plastic bags filled with concentrated liquid cleaning and sanitizer products.
2. Background Art
Until recently, concentrated liquid cleaning and sanitizer products were supplied in rigid or semi-rigid plastic bottles. It has now become the practice to supply concentrated liquid cleaning and sanitizer products in flexible plastic bags somewhat the same as hospital solutions are supplied. The plastic bags offer many advantages such as cost savings, easy to handle larger containers, reduction in shipping weight and visibility of product. These advantages become more apparent when the flexible bags are of a large capacity such as 1.5 gallons. As the large flexible bags are not self-supporting, some means for supporting them in an efficient manner must be provided.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing a support rack for a large capacity flexible bag.
b. Providing a support rack which affords a storing of the large capacity flexible bags in a versatile and easy manner.
c. Providing a support rack of the foregoing type which is durable.
d. Providing a support rack of the foregoing type which affords complete emptying of the bag.
e. Providing a support rack of the foregoing type which in some instances is movable.
The foregoing objects are accomplished by the support rack of this invention for a plastic container having a content of at least 1.5 gallons of liquid which has a wire body section. The body section includes at least two support members for engagement with at least two apertures in the plastic bag. A connecting section extends between the support members at first sides thereof, and supporting sections extend from second sides thereof for connection to a suspending support member.
In one aspect, the at least two support members are provided by two upwardly extending, essentially U-shaped members and the supporting sections are provided by two spaced apart hook members for connection to a suspending support member in a vertical manner.
In another aspect, the at least two support members are defined by two upwardly extending, essentially U-shaped members and the supporting sections are defined by an upper and lower leg section for connection to a suspending support member in a swivel manner.
In yet another aspect, the at least two support members are defined by two upwardly extending essentially U-shaped members and the supporting sections are defined by two spaced apart arm sections for connection to a wall surface.
In another embodiment, the at least two support members are defined by a multiplicity of finger members and the supporting sections are defined by extensions of the finger members.
In yet another embodiment, a rolling cart is connected to the extensions of the finger members.
In still another embodiment, the finger members include undulations.